Not so Damaged
by Dark-Dragon-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Charlie was twelve when the lights went out. Eight years later Ben dies from illness leaving Charlie and Danny alone, so Charlie sends a letter to her Uncle Miles only for Sebastian Monroe to answer. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Charlie was twelve when the lights went out. Eight years later Ben dies from illness leaving Charlie and Danny alone, so Charlie sends a letter to her Uncle Miles only for Sebastian Monroe to answer. AU

I watched as the pyre burned with my dad's body on it. Not even a week ago we had burned Maggie's body. The virus that had struck our small village had killed it last victim. After dad no one else had shown signs of sickness his quarantine had worked. Maggie had begged dad to leave her alone as she agonized so that he wouldn't get sick but he had been stubborn and stayed by her side until the end. Maggie had gotten sick as the local doctor everyone had gone to her for help as the flu had started to appear. At first the virus looked like the regular flu that came once a year around winter time, with fevers and chills, the only difference was that after a person got sick they only had a week to live before their whole bodies shut down. The virus had worked its way through the village until ten people had died from different households, it had taken the weak, the elderly and the children. I had kept Danny away from everyone to make sure that he didn't get sick, Danny was always the first and with his asthma, he needed special attention, so I had kept him close to me at all time covered from head to toe in layers of clothing and kept him in the forest away from the village. Danny had loved it, like only a nine year old can. While I had taken him to the forest often with me for walks I had never allowed him to go hunting, but with needing to keep him close do to the virus and him getting board easily he had been allowed for the first time to hunt. I had spend our time together in the forest teaching him how to track and hunt, how to walk without making a sound and to hear everything. Danny had taken to hunting like a duck to water even if I had only let him hunt rabbits and squirrels.

However now all that joy and happiness had faded from his eyes and been replaced by tears and sadness as he clung to me, watching the pyre burn. With a sigh I pulled my eyes away and knelt down next to Danny, I opened my arms and let him hug me with all the strength that his skinny arms had, my own wrapping around him. As his sobs turned to sniffles I grabbed him and lifted him into my arms, his legs wrapping around my waist and his head nuzzled into my neck, his face hidden by my long hair. Even though Danny was too old and heavy for me to carry I still made my way through the village and to our home, never once letting him down.

Once we reached the house I put Danny down on the couch, he had fallen asleep while I carried him, I grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the couch and tucked him in, gently I pushed some stray strands of hair away from his face before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. I checked on the fire burning in front of the couch and made my way into dad's office. I grabbed a piece of parchment and began my letter to uncle Miles. Dad had died with Miles name on his lip, I could only guess that he wanted his brother to know of his death. Once my letter was finished I put it inside an envelope and address it to Miles Matheson Philadelphia. I would sent it early tomorrow and hope that it reached him. With that done I went to the kitchen to see what food we had left in the pantry so that I could make Danny and I dinner.

Two Weeks Later

I had returned from my most recent hunting trip with some of the people from the village. Gunner, a pit bull and my hunting dog, trotted next to me as I hulled the deer that I had killed toward our home. Gunner had let us towards a pack of deer grassing a couple of miles away from the village. We had killed only the oldest and a couple of bucks, leaving behind enough so that they could repopulate and we would have a couple more next year.

After I left took the deer home and cleaned it, I gave a raw piece to Gunner, packing the rest away to dry and changed my clothes before making my way to Aaron's house where I had left Danny for the day. I walked right on in and followed the sound of voices into the dinning room where Danny and Aaron where having dinner. I just stood in the door way and watched them talk about whatever it was that Aaron had taught Danny today. With a gasp and his hand going to his chest Aaron finally saw me standing there, his gasp drew attention to me and Danny leaped out of his chair and ran straight towards me. I gave him a hug and ruffled his hair before sending him on his way back to the table, I followed and sat next to him where Aaron had already place a bowl of broth. As we ate in content I could tell that Aaron wanted to talk to me but didn't want Danny to hear, so the moment that we finished eating I told Danny to put our plates in the sink and to go pick out a book from Aaron's collection. " A letter arrived for you Charlie." I simply raised my eyebrow at Aaron, waiting him for him to continue so that I could see what had made him so nervous. "It's from General Monroe of the Monroe-Matheson Republic" Aaron's voice was shaky and I could understand. Why would General Monroe send me a letter? My confusion must have shown because Aaron quickly handed me the letter. I carefully looked it over before opening it and scanning it contents. "Miles left Philadelphia a year ago and Monroe has no idea where he could be, he sends his sincerest condolences for our loss and he hopes that we can remain in touch, that he remembers me from before the blackout." I whispered in half disbelief."So, I'm guessing Ben's brother was The General Miles Matheson, huh? Who would have guessed?" What Aaron said was true, I guess, an I did remember Uncle Miles showing up at the house a couple of times with someone named Sebastian. Still the information made Uncle Miles a bust. I guess it truly was just Danny and I now. With a sigh I slumped in my seat, I could feel the weight of the world settle on my shoulders and with it I let a tear slip down my cheek. I hadn't cried sense the day my mother left, not even when dad and Maggie died, but the uncertainty of everything felt too great. Aaron's warm hand on top of mine snapped me out of my little pity party, and with a soft squeeze back I pulled myself back together and wiped away the stray tear. I matched to pull myself back together right on time because Danny came running back with a book under his arm. I gave Aaron a smile and wished him goodnight.

I walked with my hand on Danny's shoulder all the way to our home and did our nightly routine of brushing teeth and changing in to pj's and snuggling on the couch as I read a chapter from the book Danny had picked out, but unlike every night where I would nudge Danny awake so that he would go to bed, tonight I picked him up and walked to my room where I curled around him and held him close. He was the only thing I had left in this world and I needed to keep him safe. Gunner lifted his head from where he had laid on the floor, he took one look at us and jumped on top of the bed, laying down by feet. With what was left of my family surrounding me, I fell asleep.

Six Month's Later

Bass and I had continued to sent letters to each other. Lately we had both become worried about the safety of Danny and I being alone out in our small village. The Monroe-Matheson Republic had gained power over the last year and enemies too and even though Miles had left the Republic the Matheson name still drew unwanted attention. It had all started three months ago with Georgia sending a spy to our small village. At first no one had paid the stranger passing through any mind until he had started to ask questions about me. I could never be more thankful to how protective and loving our small town was of Danny and I. The spy was quickly sent of, but that was only the beginning. Next they had sent someone to my home, Gunner earned his weight in gold that day.

Gunner had been restless all afternoon and dragged my bow all the way to my room as well as Danny by his pajama pants that night and had stood facing the door ready for an attack. My confusion about Gunner's behavior didn't stop me from doing what he no doubt wanted me to do so I stood next to him with my bow ready after I had hide Danny in the closet. A few hours later I heard a noise down stairs and the boots of a man that couldn't be Aaron, Aaron was an elephant and always yelled my name the moment he stepped through the door, as he made his way towards my door. I was ready for him the moment he walked through the door and shot him in the chest, however I wasn't ready for the man that came through the window and knocked the air out of me. As I lay on the floor I could see him making his way towards the closet when Gunner jumped towards him and knocked him to the floor. I jumped back up and knocked him out with a swing of my bow. Danny and I had stayed at Aaron's house for a few days while everything was cleaned up and the guy was detained for questioning and of course a letter was sent to Bass. Barely a week later Bass sent a couple of militia men to guard and protect our town as well as a later stating that Danny and I were to get our things ready because he was on his way to pick us up and drags us to Philadelphia if he had to.

That had been a eight days ago and I was sure Bass would arrive any day now. I had told Aaron and we had both agreed that Bass was right. Staying in our small town was no longer an option for Danny and I. I began the preparations of seeing what we needed, what could be left behind and made Danny swear that he wouldn't tell anyone until the day we left, just so that word wouldn't get around. I tried to make everyone think that everything was the same and went on with life like usual. I left Danny with Aaron as I went hunting, this time only Gunner came with me, I had told the other hunters that I needed to be alone and with the events a few days ago they understood my need even if they didn't like the idea of me being alone. As I move through the forest I let the quiet surround me and give me comfort. Memories of Dad and Maggie bringing me out here to look for plants filled my head and for a moment I let my self be that thirteen year old girl that was stepping into the forest for the first, staring at the beauty around me with wonder and curiosity. With a soft sigh I let the fresh air leave my lungs and let my hearing take over. Swiftly and quietly Gunner and I moved across the forest until I found the buck that I needed so that I could put food on the table for Danny, Aaron and I. I dragged the beast towards the village, Gunner in the lead.

I nodded to the militia guards posted at the entrance to town in a manner of hello, but as I entered the village I came upon more militia guards than the amount that were here when I left earlier today. As I moved forward I saw the back of a man, a head taller than me, curly hair that had been combed back until the wind blew some of them astray, his shoulders wider than the rest of him. His build was that of a runner's, no not a runner's, but a boxer's. This man is obviously the one in charged by the way he stood and dressed. He stood in the middle of our small town, Aaron across from him with Danny hidden behind him. " I'm looking for Charlotte Matheson" His voice was hoarse and slightly deep. The villagers looked ready to grab arms and come to my defense. This had to be Bass. I moved forward threw the crowd of soldiers some of them recognizing me from being in the village guards, those quickly let me threw. "That's me" I said from behind him, a good distance away. I was prepared to leave with Bass to Philadelphia but I wasn't ready to meet him, or have his piercing blue eyes focus on me. Bass was in his early thirties from what I remember and he looked just as hot as I when I met him thirteen years ago. As we both took each other in another presence made itself known in the form of Danny, who ran towards me at full speed, causing me to drop the buck and bend down to catch him in a hug. "And this is Danny" I said as I straighten up and turned Danny towards Bass, my arms wrapped around Danny from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Charlie was twelve when the lights went out. Eight years later Ben dies from illness leaving Charlie and Danny alone, so Charlie sends a letter to her Uncle Miles only for Sebastian Monroe to answer. AU**

**AN: I don't own Revolution**

** I want Charlie to come off as a person who matured quickly and not just because of the Blackout but because of life in general. I plan to keep Bass pretty much the same, but showing a more the side we saw after the bombs were dropped than the general, at least with Charlie and Daniel.**

I lead Bass towards my home, he had grabbed the buck in a gentleman's gesture, after I had talked to the towns people and they had all calmed down. The soldiers had returned to their usual duties and the ones that had arrived with Bass today had gone to set up camp. I opened the door and let Gunner and Danny run in, I lead Bass to the shed outside of the house where I would skin the buck and cut it. Then I let him to a bucket of water that I had left earlier today to wash of the blood that had soaked our clothing. Once that was done I threw the rest of the water at the floor to wash away any remnant of blood drops. Together we walked into the house and into the living-room, Gunner was in front of the fire and Danny was curled up in the rocking chair with a book and a blanket. Bass sat on the love-seat and I sat on the table across from him. "Do you want anything to drink?" A quick shake of his head as he stared at me, like he wasn't sure that he was truly seeing me. "When are we leaving?" He leaned back, his arm came to rest on the armrest and his legs stretched out, one lifting to place his boot against the table right next to me. "Tomorrow morning. As soon as the sun is up." I nodded my head. "Charlie?" Danny soft voice grabbed my attention as he came over to me and sat on my lap, his blanket around his shoulders. Lately he had been really clingy with me, constantly afraid that someone would come and take me away. I hugged him close and tried to reassure him that everything was okay, my hand running up and down his back soothingly until he calmed and began to doze off. "Was there anymore attacks on you or Danny?" I shook my head, when I was sure that Danny was asleep I looked back up at Bass. "Its good to see you. You look just like i remember, my uncle pushing you through the door and joining us for a barbeque. Mom wasn't even pregnant with Danny yet." I smiled but he didn't smile back. His posture changed and became tense, he shifted forward and place his elbows on his knees. "What do you remember about your mom?" The question caught me of guard. I looked down at Danny, nestled in my arm fast a sleep, a sigh escaping my lips, my arms squeezed him as I moved to the couch to sit next to Bass, it was best if I was comfortable if we were going to have a long conversation. "Danny can't know about this. As far as he knows mom...left to help Grandpa Gene with an out break and became sick herself." I looked at him in the eyes to make sure he understood, when I saw his nod I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"Rachael and Ben fell in love and had me a few months after they were married. Mom and Dad had jobs as technology analysts and worked for the government. When Danny was born he had a weak heart and lungs, they worked hard on some project that helped Danny heal. Once he was out of the woods they worked some top secret project they wouldn't tell me about. I remember them slaving over it, day in, day out and Danny and I being alone most of the time. Then before Danny's first birthday the lights went out and Rachael left. We never heard from her again. If your going to tell me that she is with Uncle Miles, your a little late on that one. Ben figured it out a couple of years ago. We tried our best to make sure that Danny never found out about Rachael abandoning us, but that doesn't mean that we didn't keep taps on her." I looked up at Bass seeing his face full of surprise. " Ben got over Rachael and fell in love with Maggie, an English doctor. They were happy but while they both tried to be there for Danny and I, we couldn't make the family work. Maybe it was because I was selfish and didn't want another mother, or because I didn't want to share Danny but it just didn't work." The lump in my throat grew and my eyes began to fill with tears. Bass arm came around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes, the tears would not fall, I had cried enough, the time for crying had come and gone. Even though the tears didn't fall I couldn't pull myself away from Bass embrace. So, we sat there looking into the fire. "Charlotte, the project your parents were working on made the lights turn off. Rachael was staying in Philadelphia with Miles. She was suppose to find a way to get the lights back on. They ran away together almost two years ago. I haven't heard from either one." His hand began to comb threw my hair. "Your not selfish for wanting to keep Danny to yourself. From what I remember the last time that I saw you before the blackout, you were the one taking care of Danny. I had never seen so much concentration on a little girls face. Girls older than you are more worried about boys then their little brothers, then before the blackout and now." He was silent for a while. Both of us caught in our own thoughts as we looked at the fire.

Gunner getting up broke us from our thoughts and his pitiful whine reminded me that it was pass lunch time and almost dinner time. With a sigh, because I had been warm and content for the first time in long time, I sat up straight, combed my hand threw Danny's hair. "Hey little monster, time to get up. You need to finish your homework for Aaron and get some food in you." Danny's drowsy eyes opened to stare at me before trying to cuddle back into my chest, no doubt trying to block out the light. I gave a loud sigh before starting to tickle him. He let out squeals and tried his hardest to get out of my arms. Bass loud laughter behind us startled us both. Bass leaned forward to look over my shoulder at Danny. His presence was comforting, faster than most Bass had taken Danny from my arms and was tickling him, himself. He looked at me and gave me a brief nod before directing his attention back at Danny. I got off the couch and made my way to the pantry were we...I kept the dried meat. I took out a package of dried meat and made my way to the kitchen to dig out the pot and prep the food to make some stew. Once the prep was done I head out, leaving Gunner to watch Danny. I called over my shoulder "You coming?" and waited a sec as Bass came to the entrance. I handed him the package of dried meat, "For your soldiers" and headed to the shack where the fresh buck was.

Bass POV

I watched Charlie walk away. The eleven years old girl had grown into a strong woman that cared for her little brother above everything. Then again it wasn't the black out that made her grow up and mature but the constant distance between her and her parents. Miles had mentioned it to me on one or two occasions when we were over seas in Iraq. That's why when ever we were on shore leave we would always go see Miles family and he always made sure to pay extra attention to Charlie. I hadn't really seen what Miles was talking about until now. Seeing Charlie take care of Danny, holding him, it was something I had never seen Rachael do for Charlie. Charlie had always been closer to Ben, but even then besides a quick hug here and there, I had never seen Ben play with Charlie. She always looked so happy when we visited, Miles roping me in to playing tag with them or going on drives with Charlie. The last time we had seen each other was after Danny was born. While the adults talked after dinner Charlie had disappeared, it was unusual because she always tried to spend as much time as possible with Miles and I when we came over. Miles had gotten up and said he wanted to wish Charlie goodnight. We both headed up the stairs but Charlie's room had been empty, Ben motioned for us to come and we followed him to Danny's room where Charlie was holding a sleeping Danny while she rocked him. She was already in her pajamas and seem to be so concentrated on him that she didn't even glance up at us. When Miles had told Rachael to get Danny so that Charlie could go to sleep she had said no, that if Charlie didn't rock Danny's, he wouldn't go to sleep. It should have a sign to us that Rachael wasn't meant to be a mother. We just didn't want to believe that the perfect Matheson family was really broken. We left the house that day and with the blackout a few months later, never returned to that house.

Now, walking away from me was that little girl I left to suffer. A little girl who had matured and was abandoned by the only people who saw something was wrong but did nothing to change her situation. My hand tightened around the package of dried meat and headed in the opposite direction to give it to my men. Many had already started to eat their rations but welcomed the dried meat. Making sure that they were all okay and taken care of I headed back to the Matheson home, change of clothes in hand and two soldiers that would be guarding the house until we left tomorrow.

As soon as I walked in to house I could smell the food that Charlie had cooked. I felt like saying "Lucy, I'm home" but that probably wouldn't have been taken to well. I walked to the living-room where the Charlie was sitting again. She fed Danny as if though he were a baby. I shook my head. "He is old enough to eat by himself." She sighed and shook her head as she continued to feed him. "Charlotte he isn't a baby. He wont last long out there if you keep treating him like one." Her jaw tightened, maybe I had overstepped, but let see if she had that Matheson fire. She smiled at Danny and put the bowl down on the table before heading towards me. Yup, she definitely had that fire and it was spitting from her eyes straight at me. She pushed me out of the room and into the kitchen. Once inside her jaw tightened further. "Who do you think you are to tell what I should and shouldn't do with Danny. If I remember correctly I have raised him fine so far." I snorted which caused the fire in her eyes to increase. If stares could kill..."Look at him. He is skin and bones. Clings to you like a life line. He wouldn't survive by himself." I knew the smirk on my lips as I said that would make her swing at me and two second later she did. I caught her fist and swung her around until her back was to my chest and I had both her arms trapped against her body, my arms wrapped around her. "You done yet." I held her as she struggled and kicked, if it weren't for Danny being in the other room there was no doubt that she would be screaming at me. I waited her out, knowing that sooner or later she would get tired and that she needed to let all that anger go. Miles had done that to me once. After my wife died he made me so angry that we ended up throwing punches one after the other until I just collapsed and cried my anger out. Charlie had a lot of that same all consuming anger, most of it probably towards her mom. She gave one final attempt at getting free before she just hung in my arms, her legs to weak to hold her up. I kept waiting for the tears and as her body started to shake I was sure they had started, only her body wasn't shaking from tears but from laughter, laughter she let bubble to the front and caused her to throw her head back against my shoulder.

"If your expecting me to cry your too late on that. I cried and made peace with the death of Dad and Maggie a while ago, with my mother too. Danny has asthma, that's why he is so skinny. The attacks take all his energy away, no matter how much I feed him, he will always be on the skinny side. Now, Danny, he is as independent as any other child, he follows me around, knows how to hunt and Aaron has taught him about the plants that are edible. Danny is clingy right now because of the men that sneaked into the house, he doesn't want me to get hurt. He doesn't think its safe here anymore, that's the reason I agreed to go to Philadelphia with you. Don't ever try to do that again. You don't know us as well as you think. You have no right to judge or tell me what to do." Her voice had become like steel and before I knew what was happening I found myself on my back on the floor with the air knocked out. I heard giggling from the doorway and found Danny and that dog watching me like it was the funniest thing in the world. Charlie grabbed the bowl with food and without glancing back left the kitchen.

Well, that hurt my pride. I got myself back up and stretched, popping my back, maybe I was getting old...nah, still hurt though. With a sigh I made my way back to the living-room where everything was set up for us to sleep. Charlie had taken the chair that gave her a clear view of the door and that dog had taken the couch with Danny cuddled next to him. Charlie had her bow resting on her lap and quiver full of arrows next to the chair. The only spot left was the other chair that had its back to the door. Well, that wouldn't do, and with swift strides I moved until I could plop myself in front of Charlie, my back resting against her legs. I heard her give a huff but knew she wouldn't make too much noise with Danny sleeping next to us.

Danny POV

I wasn't sure what woke me up, but when I opened my eyes it was still dark out, the only light coming from the fire that was dying out. I scanned my surroundings like Charlie taught me, keeping my breathing steady so everyone would think I was sleeping. Bass was sitting in front of Charlie on the floor, his back against her legs. Charlie was awake and combing her fingers through his hair, like she did for me when I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. Bass was mumbling something and shaking a bit, he must be having a nightmare, that's probably what woke me. I watched quietly until he settled down, but even then Charlie didn't stop combing his hair. Watching Charlie and hearing the soft breathing of Bass, I could feel my eyes get heavy again, and before I knew it I was a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Charlie was twelve when the lights went out. Eight years later Ben dies from illness leaving Charlie and Danny alone, so Charlie sends a letter to her Uncle Miles only for Sebastian Monroe to answer. AU

AN: I don't own Revolution

Danny POV

We had been riding for two days. The weather was warm and sticky. I was riding on Charlie's horse, one of her arms wrapped around me from behind and the other holding the reigns. We were both tired. Yesterday the wind had picked up while we set up camp and had carried the pollen from a nearby field, I had started wheezing. Neither Charlie or I had been able to sleep all night. I don't think Bass did either. The asthma attack had left me tired and weak. I still couldn't really breath right. I leaned my head back against Charlie's shoulder. She gave a small sigh as she heard me struggling to breath. She tried to let go of me, my arms having wrapped around the one arm around my waist making it impossible. She steered the horse closer to Bass'. "Bass in my bag there is a small jar, please get it out. I need it for Danny." Bass must have nodded because I heard rustling before Charlie gave a quiet thanks. Bass must have grabbed the reigns of the horse because soon Charlie's other arm came to my chest with that awful smelling cream. She rubbed it into my chest and once she was done she began to rub my chest over my shirt until my breathing even out. Her hand left my chest and took hold of the reigns again. I heard more rustling, Bass putting the cream back in Charlie's bag. I felt Charlie place a kiss on my forehead and a big hand on my shoulder, probably Bass' before I closed my eyes.

Bass POV

I could tell that both of them were tired. Truth was so was I. Danny had kept us up all night with his wheezing, but at least the brat was almost asleep now, only thing was that Charlie looked like she was almost asleep too. I gave a sigh as I halted my horse, I reached out and grabbed the reigns from Charlie's limp hand startling her out of her light doze. " There's a town up ahead. We'll crash there tonight."

We reached the town before the sun set. The only bad thing was that the town was a street big and only had one hotel. Which only had one room available. I thought about going to an abandoned house nearby but the dust would probably would make Danny's asthma worse. So I grabbed the room and got a few of my man set up at the nearby stables, leaving Charlie to set up at the hotel. When I returned the sun had set and the town looked like a ghost town. Everything was closed. Even the bar. I made my way upstairs to the room to find Charlie and Danny asleep, she was facing the door curled up around Danny. A plate of food was left on top of the dresser with a flask. I opened the flask, smelled like whiskey. "Don't worry its safe. I gave a little to a rat that Gunner caught. It scurried away a life." Charlie's voice startled me. Her breathing had remain constant, even as she talked. I raised an eyebrow at her. Question. "Sometime Danny needs to re-learn how to breath. So, I breath in a constant motion and Danny imitates it until he can control his breathing." I nodded. I scanned the room noticing a lack of dog. I raised my eyebrow again. Question. "Gunner went out hunting. Should be back later. He'll lay down outside the door until morning. Make sure you don't step on him. It's piss him off." I gave a dry smirk at that. "Thanks for the heads up. How the brat?" I asked as I sat on the other side of the bed, food and whiskey in hand. " He's getting better." I nodded and kept eating. I watched as her eyes fluttered close, her arms tightening around Danny. I heard Gunner come back and growl at one of the soldiers outside the door. The soldier gave a squawk that had me laughing as the mean looking dog laid down against the door. I took a sip of the whiskey and place everything on the nightstand as I leaned my head back against the head board.

During the night Bass shifted in his sleep until he was laying flat on the bed. Danny had managed the impossible and had escaped his sister's clutches and now laid in the middle spread out, causing the two adults to curl on their sides so as to not fall off. As the night carried on and all three fell into a deeper sleep, they kept shifting, drawing each other closer until Charlie and Bass were curled around a sleeping Danny. All three in the middle of the bed. Bass' arms around them, keeping them safe. Charlie's leg had wrapped around Bass and Danny held onto both adults with an iron grip. As the sun arose and the town woke up, a slight scratching was heard at the door. The sound soon had the occupants opening their eyes and staring in shock at the other. The two adults froze in place unable to move or break each others stare. Another scratch had Charlie breaking the stare and looking towards the door. Gunner probably wanted to come inside and check on them. She tried to ease her way out of Bass' hold, but it tightened. She looked back at him. His eyes were full of questions, confusion, she could see the battle going on inside him. It was the same battle that was inside her, but she knew that she couldn't rely on anyone else. Her parents, the ones that were suppose to love her no matter what, had always been to busy to take care of her and her uncle Miles had walked away when he realiazed how she was treated. So, she broke his stare and freed herself from his arms. She walked to the door, shoulders back, and let Gunner in. He nuzzled her hand on his way in. He laid down at the foot of the bed. Charlie reached for her bag that was left in the corner, were the supplies were, knowing that Bass was still watching her. As she turned back, her eyes widen. The morning light had filtered in, Danny had curled into Bass side, Bass still had an arm slung over Danny while he watched her and Gunner was laying on the floor. It looked like a family. Something she had always wanted, but never had been able to have. For Danny, for herself, could she let Bass in. A man that had walked out of her life when she was a little girl and needed his help. He was also the man that had come to save her even though her family had betrayed him. Her family had betrayed her too. Her thoughts were broken when she felt hands on her shoulder. She looked up at his blue eyes. There was darkness there, but there was darkness in her eyes too. There was a conclusion in his gaze. He had decided and as he leaned down to kiss her, she leaned up. It was the same decision.

His lips were dry and cracked but she didn't care. The moment that they touched her's, she felt the heat that emanated from his body. His hands moved down her back, lighting a trail of fire in its wake. Her bag fell to the floor as her hand buried themselves in his curls. Their gentle kiss turned fiery and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. They both fought and just when she thought she was going to win, his hands gave her ass a squeeze, causing her to moan and loose the battle. His tongue delved into her mouth, tracing every niche and cranny, savoring her rich flavor. Her body pressed against his, her arms around his shoulders, his hands on her ass pulling her closer. The cricking of the bed had them slowing down. Danny was there and he could wake up at any minute. Their kissing came to a stop with Bass giving her a soft nip on her plump bottom lip. He placed his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sent of wild grass, his hands moving up to embrace her waist. Charlie rested her head on his shoulder,pushing all the questions that were swirling in her head into a little box for some other time. They were still holding each other a second later when Danny woke up. When he saw them, he got off the bed and hugged the pair. Bass and Charlie looked at one another before looking at Danny. One of Bass' hands moved from Charlie's waist to Danny's shoulder, Charlie did the same. The three of them had been betrayed and hurt by the Matheson family, one way or the other, now they could heal together.

Charlie handed out some dried meat, and the three ate quietly in the room. They were all well rested and Danny's asthma had gone down considerably, it was time to head out again. The three got back on their horses. Bass position Charlie and him in the middle of the party. They both rode side by side, resting every once in a while and taking turns having Danny ride with them.

Night time came again and they camped out, no towns nearby. It was as Bass was sitting down eating with Danny next to him, that he noticed how some of the men stared at Charlie as she handed out the dried meat. His eyes narrowed, and the moment she was close enough he reached out and pulled her on his lap. She turned and glared at him, she was about to tell him some choice words when he kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist, he didn't stop until Charlie was left breathless. He pulled her close. "Some of the men were starring at you. Now they wont." His breath tingled against her ear. She kissed the cheek that was close to her, nodded and looked at Danny who had a smile on his face. They finished their dinner and headed of to bed. This time Charlie laid between Danny and Bass. Danny was curled up facing her, his head resting on her arm. Bass was behind her, spooning her, his arm wrapped around Danny and her. Gunner laid close by, growling at anyone who dared to get close to the newly forming family.

The rest of the way was much the same. The men had stopped starring at Charlie after that, afraid of what would happen to them if they were caught staring at the General's new woman. They would stay at an Inn if they could but most often than not they camped outside. When they got to Philadelphia it was dark. They marched through the town until they got to General Monroe's home. Danny had fallen asleep on the ride, his body cradled against Charlie's. Bass got down from his horse and reached up to get Danny. The little boy mumbled before resting his head on Bass shoulder and falling back to sleep, Bass holding the sleeping boy to him. He shifted him so that one arm rested around his knees and that way his other hand was free to reach up and help Charlie down from the horse. Once she was down, he held her hand and guided her into their new home. Matheson's were once more part of the Republic.

A maid waited for them inside. She stated that the rooms were ready for Ms. Matheson and young Mr. Matheson. The rooms would be next to Bass. However as they neared the rooms Bass hand tightened around Charlie's. He nodded to the maid, dismissing her and led Charlie into his room. Gently he laid Danny down in the middle of the bed. He turned to Charlie and with quick strides had her in his arms. He kissed her, long and hard. She let out a moan as he devoured her. "This is your home now. This Republic, this Empire, is ours. Its the Matheson, Monroe Republic. You will stand by my side and I will stand by yours." His hands cradled her face. Bass' face was so close, his eyes so intense and his breath so warm on her lips. She swallowed, "Promise me you will never leave Danny or I. That you will never abandon us in-favor of your work or someone else." The desperation, the plea was in her eyes. He stared deeply into the sparkling blue orbs. He nodded. With a surge, she kissed him. Putting all her bottled up feelings into this kiss. The anger at her parents, the loneliness, the need for someone to help her raise Danny. The worry that she was doing Danny more harm than good. He returned the kiss, with just as much loneliness, pain from the losses he had endure, betrayal of Miles, the paranoia that was driving him insane. They let go of each others lips with a gasp. "I promise." was whispered by both of them. They leaned their foreheads together. They breathed in the shared oxygen. Gunner's whine breaking them from their trance. They're faces broke out into smiles. With a soft kiss to Bass' lips, Charlie marched to the door and let Gunner in. Together they walked over to the bed and laid down next to Danny. Bass placed a soft kiss on Charlie's shoulder as he hugged his new family close to him.

The next morning Charlie and Bass woke up to Danny's squirming. They pretended to be sleeping as Danny padded his way to the bathroom. Bass tightened his arms around Charlie pulling her body closer to his. His morning wood pressed to the curve of her ass. "Horny dog."Charlie's sleepy mumble turned into a moan as Bass began to kiss her neck. His hands caressed her flat stomach and as he made his way under her shirt they heard something fall in the bathroom. Bass let out a groan. "Cock-blocked by the ruggrat again." Charlie let out a laugh as she made her way out of the bed and towards the bathroom, she put a little extra swing in her hips knowing that Bass was watching her ass. She gave the door a gently knock. "You okay in there Danny?" There was movement again before the door was opened. A sheepish looking Danny came out. "Sorry. I tripped and made the soap-plate fall. NOTHING broke." Danny's eyes were wide, begging for me to believe him. I messed his hair, and gave a nod. I saw him yawn and rub his eyes. We were all still tired. The last day riding had been murder on all of us. I gave his butt a pat as he walked pass me and to the bed. Bass was sitting up and looked to be more in control of himself. He padded the spot next to him on the bed and helped Danny on. Now in the light of the day I could see how big this room was. The bed was a four poster, tall as hell. The room was huge and as I glanced into the bathroom, it was just as big and godly as the rest of the room. I shook my head and made my way to the boys. We were all dirty and smelled positively foul. Those pretty sheets were probably no better than us now too. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Danny and Bass talk. Danny was sitting next to Bass, Bass had his arm around Danny's shoulder as he leaned back onto the headboard. Danny had gotten Bass to agree to buying him some toys.

I shook my head before making my way to the door. Those sheets needed to be clean and the boys and I needed to be cleaned too. I didn't want to go back to sleep all gross when I could take a nice bath. I opened the door knowing that Bass was watching me. Outside in the hallway stood some soldiers. I called the closest one over. "Can you please get a maid up here to clean the room and get two baths ready?" I waited for the soldiers confirmation, he must have seen the anger that was starting to grow because he quickly nodded. "Also, can someone bring our bags here? Thanks" I closed the door once he nodded again. I threw my self onto the bottom of the bed. I laid across it as I watched the boys talk. Danny was telling Bass about some books that he wanted to read and Bass had agreed to taking Danny to the nearby library as well as allowing him to get books from his office.

The maid gave a soft knock on the door before entering. She was follow by a few more that carried hot water for the bath. The maid in charge walked towards the bed and stopped at a polite distance. "The other bath you requested was set up in the bathroom of the room next door." She gave a bow and left with the other maids following. I got up with a groan. "Come on Danny time to get washed up." Charlie and Danny walked out of the room with Gunner behind the. Bass made his way to the bathroom.

Bass was relaxing in the bath when he heard a slight knock. "It's me." Charlie's voice rang out in the bathroom. "Come in." Bass watched as Charlie made her way into the bathroom. Her steps soft as she took her clothes off. Bass was mesmerized by the lithe figure that was walking towards him. She slid into the bath opposite of him. With out a sound she reached for the soap and the rag. Once she was done cleaning herself she reached for the shampoo and began to wash her face. Bass stared at her, his eyes darkening as she artfully ignored him, her movement smooth even in the small space that the tub provided. Once she was done she stepped out and covered herself with the bathrobe that had been left out. Just as Bass thought she would leave him she reached for the rag and soap once more and began to wash him. She knelt behind him on the bathroom floor as she cleaned him. Her hands traveled to his hair and as she wash it Bass couldn't hold back the moan that wanted to escape his throat. Just as swiftly as she had entered she left the bathroom. "Danny is waiting for as to eat." Bass let out a groan, cock-blocked again. Damn brat.


End file.
